Video Game Love
by foxfire222
Summary: Based off the episode Care from the third season. Be warned, it is a FinMunch fic


Based on the Episode Care in season 3

Based on the Episode Care in season 3. Is Munch really that bad at video games?

The voice on the television said, "GAME OVER"

"Damn it." Yelled Munch as he lost the game

Finn laughed at him as he grabbed the controller, "Your pathetic, let me show you how to do this." Fin played the game and got three levels higher then Munch had, "See that? That's how it's done boy."

Munch scoffed, "I was just off my game today. You have a game system at your place?" Munch asked in a determined voice as he glared at Fin over his glasses

"Yeah I got one. Why, want a get schooled again. Cause that's fine with me old man. What time?" Fin asked with a smile of confidence on his face

"Right after work, you can give me a ride." Munch said as he held out his hand, "Deal, or are you to chicken?"

"I'm game." Said Fin as he shook the hand, "Prepare to have your old boney ass beat."

"Damn it. Not again." Munch yelled as he lost the two player racing game for the third time in a row. He and Fin sat on Fin's couch that night. On the table in front of them were a few beers and a bowl of chips.

"I told you you couldn't beat me Munch. What you got to say to me now?" Fin said as he gloated

"What I have to say is how about we make this game more fun. I can't win unless I'm betting on something." Munch said in a pathetic tone

Fin smiled to himself, "You must be getting desperate John. So what you wanna bet?"

Munch smiled to himself in a dangerous way, "Every time one of us loses he has to take off some clothing." Munch's smile widened when he saw the shocked look on Fin's face, "Unless you're too scared."

"I'm not scared. You're on John." Fin said

"Good, let's go." Munch said as his smile became like a predators

1 hour later left John in his pants and shoes, shirtless, and Fin in nothing but his black boxers. By this time they were both very drunk from beer and had forgotten about the games in front of them. They just sat there laughing as they told old stories about their old units. Munch was just finishing up one about Baltimore when Fin got up to get more beers. He lost his footing and fell down so that he was sitting in John's lap, lips on his neck and a hand on his chest. There was a moment of frozen silence and then Fin did something out of impulse, he kissed John's neck lightly.

John felt this and it sent shivers down his spine. Fin's hand began to move over Munch's chest in a soothing manner as Fin licked John's neck and blew on it softly. This caused John to let out a low moan of pleasure.

Fin smiled against John's neck and whispered, "So what game you wanna play now?" followed by another kiss lower on John's neck

John's hands came up slowly to wrap around Fin and pull his head up so that they were face to face, "How about the one where you stop playing with my heart?" John said before bringing Fin in for a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into Fin's mouth as he slid his hand up and down Fin's back. Fin let out a low moan as John's hands reached lower and began to stroke his member through his boxers.

Fin pushed John back onto the couch so that he was on top of him and began to kiss down John's neck while his hands worked on John's belt. As the kisses got lower Fin began to speak, "Ya know I always like you John. Always hoped one day you would be stupid enough to get drunk with me in my apartment." Fin laughed lightly

"You got it the other way round my friend. For it is I who like you and hoped you would be dumb enough to invite me over and get yourself drunk." John said before he gasped and Fin slid off his pants leaving him in only his blue boxers.

(INSERT LEMON HERE)

THE NEXT DAY

John awoke to a strange felling. His ass really hurt, almost as bad as his head. He opened his eyes and his heart stopped. He was looking at the sleeping face of his partner Odafin Tutuola. John looked under the covers and quickly put them back down. What they had done last night was something John had only dreamed about. He feared what his partner would say when he awoke. He got up quickly and found his boxers and pants. Just as he finished putting on his pants he heard Fin move and mutter. His mind froze up as he looked over at the bed to see Fin staring in shock at him. John smiled awkwardly and said, "Morning partner, how did you sleep?"

Fin shook his head and said, "So I wasn't dreaming last night?" in a calm voice void of emotion

The voice made John nervous. He couldn't tell if Fin was angry or happy or anything. So he slowly answered, "Nope."

Fin's eyes stayed unreadable, "We really had sex last night?"

"Yep."

Then a small smile came onto his face, "So you really did hustle me in video games last night" Fin said with a laugh as he got up and hugged John around the waits, bringing their foreheads together

John smiled, "You're damn right I did." John said before he kissed the man in front of him, "So I was wondering something?"

"What might that be?" Fin asked with a smile

"Are you my boy now?"

"Like I said before John, I'll be your boy."


End file.
